oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kalphite Queen
|text1=Crawling |item2= |text2=Airborne}} The Kalphite Queen (Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha), also called the KQ, is the strongest of the Kalphites. She is the 12th highest level monster in all of RuneScape, and is the 11th highest level monster that is neither quest nor minigame related. The Kalphite Queen, along with Dust devils and Smoke devils, is most famous for dropping the Dragon chainbody armour. The Kalphite Queen is one of the toughest monsters in RuneScape. She can inflict large amounts of damage with her Ranged and Magic attacks as they always result in a successful hit. It is recommended for players to bring an emergency teleport such as an Ectophial or Teleport tablet, or only bring items into the lair they are willing to lose. Location The Kalphite Queen resides in her lair southwest of the Shantay Pass. If you are lucky and fast, you can run from the Shantay Pass to the Kalphite Lair fast enough so that the desert heat does not affect you. Alternatively, the Fairy Ring can take you to right outside the Lair entrance. You will require a rope to enter the dungeon, which will be used in the process. In addition, those with access to Dorgesh-Kaan can find a tunnel in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon that leads through to the Kalphite Lair, emerging near the Kalphite Soldiers. In order to reach the Kalphite Queen, you will require another rope to climb down into her chamber. Two forms The Kalphite Queen has a combat level of 333. Each form has 255 Hitpoints, and her Ranged and Magic attacks have 100% accuracy. She transforms into two varieties of bug. In her first form, the Kalphite Queen is an immense scarab beetle; in her second form, she is a giant wasp. As a beetle, she activates prayers preventing normal damage by Magic and Ranged attacks. As a wasp, she uses the Protect from Melee prayer. She varies her attack among Melee, Magic, and Ranged attacks. Challengers must prepare beforehand for these changes, or must be able to adapt styles. It should be noted that the second form is much more difficult to defeat than the first form. Her Ranged attacks consists of her shooting barbed spines from her abdomen, inflicting up to 31 damage. If there are players close to the person being targeted with this attack they will also be hit, to avoid this players can stand on opposite sides of the Kalphite Queen. Her Magic attack hits up to 31 damage and bounces from player to player. Her Melee attack can also hit 31 damage, but is much less accurate than the Magic and Ranged attacks. When doing Kalphite Queen as a team, it is best to use Protect from Magic and stand on opposite sides of the queen. Strategies Drops :The player will always receive two items from the Kalphite Queen's drop table: One from the regular drop table, and one from the Consumables table. Weapons and armour |} Consumables |} Herbs and seeds |} Runes/Ammunition |} Gems |} Other |} Trivia *The Kalphite Queen's original drops were much worse, similar to the King Black Dragon's before their drop tables were updated due to player feedback. *Prior to a poll, only the second form counted towards the damage needed to obtain drops after her death. This upset players as crashers would come when a player was on the second form, taking the drop from them with minimal effort. This has since been changed, and now players who did the most damage to both forms will obtain the drop. *If you spend too much time on the second form, it will revert back to the first form and retain the second form's remaining Hitpoints. When the first form is killed again, a second form with full health will emerge. This is similar to quest bosses disappearing after a certain time. *When you use defence draining special attacks on her first form, this will also apply on the second form. https://twitter.com/JagexAsh/status/861503532712722432 References Category:Bosses Category:Monsters